


Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game (Breaking the Bank)

by DabbyCorn



Series: Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game [1]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Relationships, Reaction, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Triple Threat Ending | TT (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DabbyCorn/pseuds/DabbyCorn
Summary: Henry, Charles, and Ellie are playing The Henry Stickmin Collection.Charles got a letter from a group called the “Fandom” and they suggested them to play this game about Henry...(Originally from Fanfiction.net)
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Series: Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895062
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game (Breaking the Bank)

Henry Stickmin: Playing the Game

Hello guys! Here’s a fanfic about this funny game :)

This is the Triple Threat Ending

Henry, Ellie, and Charles are on break and decided to play a game from the forth wall OwO

Can you guess what that game is?

Yup! The Henry Stickmin collection!

From Breaking the Bank to Completing the Mission!

Henry is mute in this fanfic, I know he isn’t mute in the game, but like, I think mute Henry is more interesting. He’ll be talking in British Sign Language, so it’ll basically seem like he’s talking

Spoiler Warning!

————Living Room————

“Hey guys! I found this cool game on this weird website” Charles said loudly as he opened the door, which startled Henry and Ellie.

“Cool, what’s it about?” Ellie said.

“Well, believe it or not. I got a letter by someone, go read it” Charles said as he handed the letter to Ellie, Henry got interested and read it too, with Ellie.

** “Dear Charles **

** There’s a game about Henry **

** Go to www.RandomLinkThatLeadsToNoWhere.co.uk **

** Love from the Fandom xoxo” **

“Who are the Fandom? They seem friendly” Said Ellie, but continue “Anyways, I want to watch you play, maybe take turns?”

“I also want to watch” signed Henry.

“Great! I’ll set up the computer to the T.V. that way we got a big screen to look at, plus sofa” said Charles as he went out of the room to get the computer.

—————Later—————

“There! Done, let’s see what this game is about” said Charles as he put in the link.

“Woah! Is this game about Henry?” Said Ellie

“Seems like it. Let’s play the first one” said Charles

** “Breaking the Bank” **

“Henry, was this your first time robbing something?” Said Ellie.

Henry gave a simple nod.

“Let’s play it” said Charles.

** Options: **

** •Shovel **

** •Explosives **

** •Teleporter **

** •Laser Drill **

** •Wrecking Ball **

** •Disguise **

“Woah, Henry, you had all that stuff on you? How- where did you get that teleporter- how did you get a teleporter?” Said Ellie.

Henry just shrugs and signs “I only used the disguise, I had the others but I never used them, so I don’t know what will happen if you chose the others”

“Okay so, Disguise is the right option?” Said Charles.

Henry nodded and signed “I want to see what happens if I chose the different ones”

“Okay! So Disguise goes last, let’s just go from top to bottom then” said Charles and everyone else agrees.

** Chose: Shovel **

** Henry got a shovel and an overdramatic sound affect sound effect when Henry swings it up **

Ellie and Charles laugh, Henry got a bit embarrassed since he was inexperienced back in that day.

** Henry starts digging straight down and hits something, he puts his lighter at it to see what the message says **

Ellie gasps, Charles got worried, and Henry was secretly glad that he didn’t use the shovel.

** From a distance, a exploded sound effect appears where Henry was **

“That sounded painful” said Ellie

“Oh man, glad you didn’t use the shovel, I was worried there for a sec, heh” said Charles nervously.

Henry patted Charles back and signed “It’s okay, I’m here aren’t I?”

“Of course you’re here!” Replied Charles.

Ellie giggled at the boys.

“Okay, next one” said Charles.

** Option: Explosives **

** Henry puts rockets and explosives next to the bank wall, a wire is attached to one of them. The wire leads to Henry behind a wall with a switch to activate the explosives **

“I don’t see how this can go badly” said Charles

“He’s too close, he puts too much explosives, why did he put the rockets with the explosives anyways? It could go to him and explosive, plus, that protective wall is too short and broken” said Ellie calmly.

Henry signed “HEY! Give me a break, I was inexperienced back then, I know better now”

Ellie giggles, “sure, whatever you say”

Henry gives Ellie a grump face.

** Henry pulls the switch down, nothing happens, and so he goes to it, makes a “uhm” sound and touches it, and he dies from the explosion **

Charles is shocked.

“No! Henry! You- you” Ellie said, but continued “You- ughhh, I’m not gonna say anything, but wow, that was a possibility out of 6”

Henry just glances at Ellie.

“O-okay, next one” said Charles nervously.

** Option: Teleporter **

** Henry presses 2 buttons then presses “Enter” which made him inside of the wall and dies. **

“Poor Henry” said Charles. 

“Less gruesome but that could’ve been painful” Ellie quickly gotten used to Henry’s deaths (She doesn’t know it’ll get more gruesome in the next games)

Henry blushes and no one noticed.

“Next one” said Charles, “I don’t like how there’s so many possibilities of Henry dying”

Henry started to Pat his back again.  
  


** Option: Laser Drill **

** Henry has a laser drill, puts it next to the wall of the bank and cuts it open **

“Hey! I think Henry survives this o-“ the scene on screen cuts Charles off.

** The wall lands on Henry **

“Uh, nevermind” said Charles nervously.

“I don’t see the point in getting upset at these possibilities, it’s in the name, ‘possibilities’. To be honest, I was kinda sad and angry seeing Henry die in dumb ways, but it never happened, so why be upset?” Said Ellie.

“Because it could’ve happened, he could’ve died right then and there and we’d never meet him, or maybe even heard of him, unless he was in the news” said Charles nervously.

Henry just says quiet.

“Okay, next one” said Charles.

** Option: Wreaking Ball **

** Henry drives the wreaking ball to the wall, the ball misses, and crashes on him, and he dies **

“Should’ve gotten closer” said Charles.

“Even if he did, do you think the police wouldn’t hear that?” Said Ellie.

“Yes, you have a point” said Charles.

Henry just stays quiet.

“Are you okay Henry? You’ve been quiet” said Ellie.

Henry nods and signs “I’m fine, just watching the game is all”

Ellie smiles, “well, if you say so”

“Okay, next one!” Said Charles

** Option: Disguise **

** Henry gets in a money bag, ties it from the outside (somehow) and lays there, the Van comes and picks him up and throws him in with the money. **

** Henry gets out and does a pose of victory...until he was detected of course, police caught him and puts him in prison **

“That was pretty good Henry, but unfortunately they had cameras” said Ellie.

Henry nodded.

“You aren’t a criminal anymore, right Henry?” Said Charles.

Henry nodded again and signed “I’m not a criminal anymore”

“Excellent!” Said Charles, but continues “Wanna play Episode 2 now”

—————End————

I hope you liked it, don’t worry, I’m making this a series.

I hope I did Charles’s and Ellie’s personalties right. You’ll be the judge about that

edit: gUYS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO BOLD IT—

ALSO! SORRY FOR IT BEING SPACEY!! ITS A BAD HABIT


End file.
